I See Signs of Love
by Luella
Summary: Sookie is thrown into the boisterous and complex world of the Northman clan after a brief encounter with Eric. But her first impression of the Swedish import isn't exactly what it was all cracked up to be. AH
1. Chapter 1

No, no, no, no, no!

There had to be a perfectly good explanation for this. I mean math had never been my strongest subject.

In the 3rd grade the memorization of the multiplication tables just seemed to be too difficult in my mind. So I neglected my studies in favor of coveting Casey Smith's Lisa Frank binder and pencil set. This resulted in a summer tutor, completely unnecessary if I would have concentrated more efficiently on the black board then a crummy little unicorn design on a trapper keeper.

I managed to get by later in life during algebra, geometry, trig, the whole she bang; despite the new distractions of Timothy Williams, Kevin Wu, Andy Bergman, etc. However, at this very moment I was hoping I had forgotten some fundamental rule when it came to adding, doubling up or subtracting. The equation I was tackling kept coming up to a doomed number, a number that was plaguing me the more I reworked the numbers in my head and then finally onto a sheet of paper.

"_Fuck, Sookie." He hissed as I released his aching cock from the confines of his dark jeans. His large hands roughly grabbed the tangled strands of my hair as I voraciously sucked at his swollen head, drinking small sips of the precum that was weeping from his pulsing slit. _

_His freakishly long arms reached down to the front of my dress where my left breast had slipped out fumbling with my sore nipple twisting and jerking it hard. _

_I let him fall from my mouth and let out a tiny yelp. "Oh Sookie." He soothed in that charming accent, he gripped my arms pulling me from my kneeling position and righted me infront of him. Instead of the coarse grips and urgent tugs he was doing before his hands now cupped my heavy breasts measuring their weight, squeezing them gently. His eyes were hooded with lust; his breaths were coming in short puffs along my lashes and if it were even possible I could feel him getting harder._

This couldn't be happening.

I was the responsible one.

I was the slightly jaded Stackhouse, but the unwavering, vigilant, and responsible one. I had finished college on time with honors, had a decent job, and a very small but fulfilling social life.

My roommate Amelia would drag me out as much as I would allow and pry me away from the dreaded take home paper work I had as a receptionist at the law firm I was employed at and get me reacquainted with the world. Some nights ended in me falling asleep in my first gin and tonic, others ended with me dragging Amelia from the closing establishments.

The last night she successfully dragged me out of our apartment we ended up going to some new bar that had opened up downtown. Amelia had a crush on one of the bartenders, typical, and I was forced to come along for support and wingman duties.

Which was fine by me until I was slurping tediously at the few drops of liquor left swimming in the bottom of my fifth drink. Courtesy of Tray, Amelia's soon to be fuck buddy. This left me with the pleasant chore of wobbling out to the curb in Amelia's ridiculous leopard print wedges she insisted I borrow and calling a cab, by myself.

Technically the night was still young, but I didn't feel comfortable sitting in a booth across from the lovebirds while Amelia gave Tray a hand job underneath the table during his fifteen-minute break.

I stood up to pee one last time and began to rummage through my purse. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into a solid wall. A very solid warm and breathing wall, which I thought was strange because I was pretty sure I wasn't heading in the direction of a wall.

"Hello." The Wall greeted while holding me steady with warm large hands. I looked up into a deep cerulean gaze, which oozed pure male confidence. He winked and the sliver of lace that I was calling underwear was soaked through and through.

"Yeah." I responded cleverly and gripped his hands prying them from my shoulders. I needed a drink. Water, preferably. He spun around and fired off an order to a disheveled looking man in a foreign language. The young man looked me up and down and rolled his eyes moving behind the bar. He returned a second later with a glass of water and muttered something in that language and began to light a cigarette with a flick of his zippo. I lifted an eyebrow at his brazen antics but swallowed any remarks with a huge gulp of water

The Wall grabbed the cigarette took a drag himself and dumped it out in my half empty cup of water. He rattled off some more foreign words and slid his large hand around my waist guiding me to the back of the bar.

At this point I was working on autopilot so he could have been taking me to a secret basement filled with kink and I wouldn't have protested.

We entered an office and he removed his blazer revealing a white v neck t shirt and smooth tan sinewy knots peeking out from underneath his sleeves.

"Hi." I greeted lamely and took a seat on the couch. I looked around taking note of the space and blurted out "You own this bar!" a hiccup escaped as well and I quickly covered my lips praying to God I wasn't blushing.

The Wall laughed and sat down on the couch, brushing his long arm over my bare shoulders. "I do. It's nice, yeah?" His accent was thick and seductive. My panties had tried to put up a fight but were fast to surrender.

I looked into his handsome, _so very_ handsome face and let out another hiccup.

"_I have to find Amelia."_ _ I sighed and pulled my panties up. I looked around for my bra that had been removed by his nimble fingers. _

_He sat back on the couch both of his arms draped over the back, his shirt pushed up resting high on his muscled stomach, and his cock not ready to be tucked away laying flaccid on his abs. _

_I heard a low growl and peered through my legs in my bent over position to find him stroking himself and leering at my ass. _

"_Stop that!" I said half appalled and half intrigued. He was too sexy for his own good and he knew it, which was why I needed to collect Amelia and go home. Plus there was no way he was going to be ready for a third round. _

"_Min sota, I'm ready for you again." He practically purred. I took another look at him and gave him a dumb slow nod. _

_I couldn't resist, the face, the body, and the accent. I was his for the night._

There I was sitting at the kitchen table with the dreadful feeling that I was indeed seven weeks pregnant with a Norwegian bar owner's baby.

I hadn't had such vigorous sex in months until Amelia and I checked out Valter.

He was in fact my second, after two years of what I thought to be the best (and only) sex of my life with my ex Quinn.

Just when I needed her Amelia walked in. "Hey, how's it going?" she asked absently as she checked the mail envelope by envelope.

I shrugged and twisted my body towards her. I could already feel sluggish, sure signs of the impending parasite that I was going to be hosting.

"You look pale. Are you alright?" she asked dropping the mail infront of me.

"No, remember that bar Valter?"

"Shit. Did Tray stop by?"

"No, remember when I hooked up with the owner?"

"Did he stop by? He was cute you should definitely try and tap that." She started blabbering on about how I was to hung up on Quinn and how I needed to get out there and starting fucking more random men.

"Amelia, you're making it impossible for me to tell you that I might be pregnant. " Her lips curved into an 'o' and she took a seat next to me. She drummed her fingers along the surface of the table. Then as quick as she arrived Amelia left, leaving me with my troubled thoughts in order to fetch a few home pregnancy tests.

An hour and some later I had three similar results. Pregnant.

"Damn," Amelia sighed. We both peered at all three tests lined in a row on the bathroom counter. "I really had my money on Jason producing your Gran's first grandchild."

Of course that was all she could say. There're really wasn't much to comment on. So I spent the next week and a half debating whether or not I should go down to Valter and spill the news. After many comforting words from Amelia I decided it was best to come clean.

It wasn't just my ineptitudes that prevented me and the Wall from using protection, so whatever actions came next would require both parties.

_His hands gripped my waist possessively as he thumped into me. I cried out in sheer pleasure and attempted to muffle my screams by biting down on his shoulder where my head had fallen. He grabbed at my hips lifting me up easily and bouncing me deliciously in his lap._

"_Ugh!" he grunted "Min sota." _

_It was too much, my over sensitive pussy couldn't take anymore. He hadn't seemed to notice and continued to drill into me until his body tensed and jerked. I could feel the hot spirals of cum pass undeterred into my body. _

_We rested like that for about ten minutes; he stroked my hair then held my chin and pressed sweet kisses all over my face. _

_He gave me a lazy grin and gave my ass a good slap, thrusting his soft cock once more inside of me. _

_I stood up to right my clothes a third and final time and blushed at the whine that left his lips as he left my body. "No." he moaned. He ran a hand through his blond hair he tried to grab my wrist but I quickly sidestepped him. _

"_Give me your number?"_

"_I have to go." I replied and slipped through the door. I dashed down the corridor and ducked out of one of the exits. My flushed skin was whipped with the cold air that brought me out of my post coital haze along with the realization of my last hour or so of activities. _

I had weaseled the Wall's home address out of Tray who in turn inquired about Amelia, mostly if I knew about any new bedfellows she was entertaining. She was of course but I wanted Tray to feel a little bit optimistic, so I encouraged him to keep trying, but at a lesser overbearing degree then he was.

Surprisingly the Wall lived in a very family friendly neighborhood in a huge family style house. I checked the address once more double-checking to make sure that I had the right house. Then all of a sudden there he was ducking underneath the small front doors onto the front steps of the house. He was just as gorgeous as I remembered, his blond hair was parted carefully onto the left and his snug sweater showed each outline of every muscle in his thick arms and torso. His butt didn't look half bad either in the dark denim jeans that were tucked into his dark clunky boots.

I was swooning after a full thirty seconds of ogling.

But he wasn't alone a stunning dusty brunette grabbed his bicep as they made their way down the front steps. Their tongues wrapping around those foreign words I heard him speak the night we met. They laughed, walking close to one another with their perfect smiles, perfect long legs, and perfect clothes.

I don't know why I thought he could possible be single. Someone like was a hot commodity and bound to be snatched up asap. They probably just left their 2.5 kids with the babysitter for a perfect night of romance

That asshole.

Finally he seemed to notice my presence at the end of the pathway and tore his eyes away from his beautiful wife.

"Sookie." He said walking towards me with pissed off Wife in tow.

"Eric."

"Eric!" The Wife pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. He glared at the Wife then in a move that startled us both quickly gathered me into his arms.

"Hi," I gulped.

"Hey." He greeted warmly and nuzzled our noses together.

"Fuck you. I'm going to walk." She announced and took off down the sidewalk.

He rolled his eyes.

I thought for sure that he would chase after her and explain that I was some crazy stalker from his bar, he didn't want me but I wouldn't leave him alone. Instead he was holding on to **me** while I was staring up into those soft blue eyes that didn't seem to want to break their gaze from me. That was one of the first things I picked up from him. He was big on eye contact.

Eric beamed down at me and pressed a quick kiss to my nose.

"I've missed you min sota." He whispered into my ear bending to kiss my cheek. "Why haven't you called?"

I snorted in disbelief and pushed Mr. Touchy Feely back a few feet. What the hell was going on here? He looked completely besotted with my frumpy devil may care state. When in reality he had a knock out wife with whom he played house with on a regular basis.

I chanced a quick look down the sidewalk hoping she wasn't running at me with a small dagger ready to carve my eyes out.

No, she was tapping one high-heeled foot impatiently and taking long drags from her cigarette.

"You should probably catch up with her."

"Who, Malin?" He shrugged and reached for my hand. "She'll be fine." He shouted to her in that language again and she flipped him off.

"I love her," My heart dropped and I retracted my hand from his hold. Of course he did.

"Eric-"

"..she's my only baby sister." He finished.

"Sister?" That was all I could manage, then my knees gave out and I fainted from all the excitement of the day.

**A/N: Hey, new to the fandom! I've been reading a lot of great fics and was inspired to try my hand at it. Please review let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

More of those foreign words were buzzing in my ear, along with a wet washcloth that was being dragged along my forehead. I reached for the hand that was rubbing my forehead to still the movements. It was dizzying all of the talking and the rubbing back and forth.

My vision slowly started to clear up and I was greeted with the sullen but beautiful disposition of Malin.

"Eric!" She shouted and moved out of my line of vision. Another face, which I didn't recognize, took her place and peered down at me curiously. He had long brown hair, Eric's blue eyes, and pouty lips the kind you find on male models. I must have bored him because he stopped looking at me and left the room.

"Så bror, det är den enda kvinna som har nekat dig?" A different voice shouted, I recognized that voice and the face. It was that same guy from the bar who brought me my glass of water.

"Fuck off." Eric pushed him out of the way and sat down by my side. He brought my fingertips to his lips and kissed them gently. "How are you feeling? You will have to ignore my idiot siblings, yeah?" I nodded and slowly sat myself upright.

Eric helped by pressing small circles into my lower back. I forgot how good he was with his hands. I moved into his touch unconsciously seeking his warmth.

"Is she alright? I'd like to get going." Malin said.

"Malin, I've already told you I am not leaving Sookie's side. She fainted, that can't be good."

She whined a little then stomped off shouting, "Anders! Anders!"

"Henry, go get me some water." He asked the boy with pouty lips. Henry stood silently and went off to find my water.

Eric lifted me into his lap and pressed another kiss onto my forehead. I needed to focus on the task at hand, but he was making it so incredibly difficult with his sweet caresses and soothing words.

"Have you eaten?" He whispered into my ear placing a kiss along its shell. My mouth was thick like cement; unable to form any type of sounds I simply shook my head. This "morning sickness" was really kicking my ass and I wasn't able to keep anything down. I managed to hold down a couple pieces of dry toast for an hour but the smell of a wet dog on my way to work had me revisiting the bland pieces of rye bread in a new drippy formation.

"Mmmm, we should fill your stomach before we fuck. It has been too long." He rubbed his nose along the base of my neck and sighed heavily breathing my scent in. I was too nauseous and faint to even acknowledge his wildly untimely comment.

Henry returned with my glass of water and I finished it in two gulps. He watched me with those Eric eyes of his and slouched into the chair he fixed himself in.

"Sookie is it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I am Henry, Eric's brother. Nice to meet you." His accent wasn't as thick as Erics' but it was still there. He looked like he couldn't have been more than 18.

Okay, so the sibling count was currently sitting at two but looked to be rising with the arrival of the other familiar face in the room. It was the same guy at the bar Eric had spoken to.

'Sookie, good to see you up. I am Anders." He said taking a sip of his beer and smiling.

"Another brother?" I turned in Eric's lap and blushed _again _as I met his intense stare. He was always watching me, I just wasn't aware of it. Eric nodded and stole a quick kiss from me.

"You've met Malin and then there is Jens who should be home soon. And I have a very small brother, Gunnar, who is currently traveling with our parents." He explained, that brought the count to five siblings.

Five siblings all living in one house together without their parents, how did they manage to get along?

"We love each other very much." Eric answered settling me right over the very obvious bump of his erection. He pressed another kiss to my cheek and Anders laughed.

"Let her settle down bror! She just fainted for christ's sake." Eric ignored him and continued to cuddle me like there was no tomorrow. It was nice, but I needed to get all of these extra bodies out of the room so I could really talk to him.

"Hej, jag har pasta. Det luktar underbart." A tall blonde said as he walked into the room carrying a large brown take out bag. Henry hopped up from his seat and grabbed the food nodding approvingly and took it into the kitchen.

Jens looked over at and frowned. "Vem är det?" Malin joined the group and cleared her throat. "Jens, Sookie, Sookie , Jens." She introduced. Jens gave me a skeptical look and left the room to begin his meal.

"Ignore him, he doesn't like Americans." Malin explained. That made me feel tons better.

"Well then he's in the wrong country." Malin laughed and winked at Jens, the two sharing a sibling secret. It made my heart swell hoping that my little bean would be able to have that closeness with his or her's sibling.

I needed to slow down, and figure out what to do with this one first.

"I'll grab you a bite and we can eat on the deck." Eric announced sliding me gently from his lap and stalking towards the kitchen. I was hungry and the pasta smelled delicious, so I smiled weakly and was left with a less pissy looking Malin and a jovial Jens.

"You guys aren't hungry?"

"Of course! Eric told us to watch you whenever he left you alone. You are a slippery cat." Jens grinned and scratched the scruff on his chin. "I don't know why Malin's agreed. I think she likes you now." Malin huffed and threw a pillow at him and shot me a flustered look.

"It's….hard for me to…."she paused looking for the right words to say, "warm up to strangers." Duly noted.

Eric returned with a large red bowl that was dwarfed in his hand, smiling happily.

"Pasta!" he exclaimed wiggling his eyebrows and grabbing my hand leading me to the deck in back.

He found a chair and settled me back into his lap and proceeded to feed me forkfuls of the penne pasta. It was good but if kept up with the rate he was going at I would be more likely to spill the half eaten contents onto that beautiful sweater of his. I held up a hand signaling him to stop, which he took upon himself to finish the bowl for me.

My heart skipped as I watched him eat with boyish enthusiasm. A hand reached out of it's own accord to brush back the fallen lock that sat testily on his eyebrow. I restrained the urge and clasped my hands together.

"How old are you?" I asked him in between bites.

"31. And you?" Thirty -one! I had never even kissed anyone above the age of 25. It explained why he was trusted with so many of his siblings.

"Uh, 23." I said timidly. Eric nodded and placed the bowl beneath our feet. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a garlicky kiss to my lips. Humming softly he slipped his hands under my sweatshirt and up to the front, grabbing my slightly tender breasts. Eric squeezed gently and moaned thrusting his pelvis up against my butt.

"Where have you been min sota? I haven't had a proper nights rest. I wake up in the morning and fuck myself imagining it's your small hand stroking me."

Oh right. I had forgotten about the barrage of dirty talk that came out of this man's mouth. We had conceived a baby on that filth!

Gran would be proud.

"Will you wake me up tomorrow morning like that?" he asked.

"I'm not sleeping over. I have to talk to you Eric. "

"Can it wait till after I've had you?" His hands now reached the inseam of my yoga pants and began to run his long finger up and down the crotch. My mind turned to mush and I curled a hand around his strong neck dropping my head to his cheek. He was too good at distracting me; this is how I got pregnant.

"Yes Sookie, what did you want to speak to me about?" He smirked arrogantly and kissed my lips hard, growing braver by the second and slipping his hand entirely inside my panties. Eric cupped my mound and teased my aching bud, flicking it with his thumb, pinching it with his thumb and forefinger, and ignoring it all together. Our kisses grew sloppy as he played my body like a tightly wound instrument. His finger dipped inside of me, testing out my sheath, fucking me slowly and cautiously.

A groaned uncontrollably, "Eric," and whimpered in his ear.

"Fuck! Min Sookie." He growled and added another finger to his assault. I was full out panting now and so close to release and he gave it to me. A sweet sweet release. I came all over his fingers and threaded my own into his hair pulling him deeper into our fantastic kiss.

I didn't have time to react because he was pulling my yoga pants and underwear completely off and opening the fly of his jeans. I gave him room to adjust and quickly impaled myself on him.

Eric's eyes closed shut and he pushed in me ever so slowly. I rubbed his nipples over that fine material watching them pop back at me and greet me.

"Pinch them." He instructed and I did which earned me a grunt and another delicious thrust from that marvelous cock of his.

"More….please." I was already close again and I could feel it to for him. Eric reached up and squeezed my breasts through my lumpy sweatshirt.

"You feel so….ugh good min," He spoke in broken sentences. "I want to…fuck you forever…until you have my baby." He gasped out as he came with me following right behind him.

His hair was sticking to his forehead and he had that stupid grin on his face, the same one he gave me after the second we had fucked in his office.

I don't know why I told him this way but he opened the floodgates.

My arms wrapped around his neck and his own around my waist, stroking the bare skin on the small of my back.

"I do have your baby."

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! They were very encouraging so I had to put up the next part. Keep 'em comin'!**

**Transltions: So brother, is this the only woman who has refused you?**

**Hi I have pasta. It smells wonderful.**

**Who is she?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, please bear with me in this chapter there is a reason for all of this douche baggery. **

Eric's body was stiff underneath mine. I wasn't sure what kind of reaction I should expect from him. Most men don't light up cigars and sip three fingers of their finest scotch if said pregnancy was produced from a one night stand. Also, as much as Eric seemed thrilled to see me his first goal was to get us alone and proceed to fuck me silly. The guy had a healthy appetite for sex and I felt that was his main concern when it came me. I couldn't find any romantic gestures that didn't end in his hands sprawled over my backside or weighing my breasts with gently squeezes. Or maybe that was his way of showing his romantic interests. We knew so little about each other and now we were possibly going to be connected to each other by my little bean. I had really screwed up big this time. What was I thinking blurting it out like that? It was a little weird how he thought fucking me until I was pregnant was incredibly sexy. It must have been a strange European male thing. I however was not into that. The possibilities of babies weren't even on plate till much later in life, or so I thought.

I released him from my hold and pressed my sweaty palms against that wonderfully soft sweater of his. He looked up at me with this adorably confused look in his face. Eric's hands had now dropped from waist to his sides and looked off to the side muttering something to himself in his native tongue. It looked as if he was calculating to himself the amount of times we had done it without a condom. I could help him out with that equation: EVERYTIME.

"Eric," I whispered tentatively and pressed my fingers a little bit into his shoulder. He just looked up at me dumbfounded.

"Eric!" A voice shouted from inside the house. I hopped out of his lap and pulled my yoga pants on, not to keen on the idea of getting caught naked from the waist down. Eric seemed to not really care and tucked himself in lazily still staring off in a stupid haze. Jesus I just told the man I was pregnant, I wasn't asking him run to the free world by himself. I was two seconds away from slapping him out of his stupor when, Malin came running onto the deck. She smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her dress as her eyes shifted from mine to her brother's.

"Din andra flickvän är här." Eric shot up out of his chair nearly knocking me over and stomped off into the house. Malin offered me a clipped smile and turned on her heel following Eric back into the house.

I took a quick look around the deck hopping to find my panties but they were nowhere to be found. I shrugged my shoulders; I had bigger foreign fish to fry.

The voices grew louder as I approached the family room. As I walked down the hallways I noticed the family photos hanging on the walls and collected on a tiny table that at the end of the hall. They were incredibly close, if you couldn't already tell by their demeanors. I wanted this, for whatever family I was bound to have in the near future. Doing it with Eric wouldn't be so bad. I mean we didn't really know each other but we had great chemistry. We could take the time too; we had some months until the baby finally arrived. I was sure of his attraction to me; it could only deepen as we spent more time together. I took a breath and reminded myself not to get too ahead of myself. I couldn't have said truer words as I approached the corner and was meet with a horrifying sight.

The man who had just fucked me on his deck was currently tangled in the embrace of a leggy skinny brunette. Her fingers were woven in his hair as she ground herself in his lap eliciting a grunt from Eric. Tears welled up in my eyes and I let out a little yelp. Eric must have heard it because he tore his lips away from the woman's and looked over at me with such nonchalance. It was so different from the way he had been looking at me not more than an hour ago. Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks and my breath hitched. I tried to hold my sobs in but it was too much. My hormones were getting the best of me. That…fucker. He was just watching me cry with his hand resting inside her tiny skirt. That same hand had been inside me fifteen minutes ago.

The woman cocked her head at me, "Eric, is she another sister?" Bitch.

Eric cleared his throat and removed her from his lap as he stood up.

"No. Blair this is Sookie, Sookie this is Blair." He curled his arm around Blair's shoulder and drew her in close. "My girlfriend."

I was going to be sick.

The tears were falling in heavy streams and I could barely see my way out of the house. I bumped into Henry his stiff frame almost knocking me over. Luckily, for me, he had good reflexes and grabbed my shoulders holding my up right.

"Are you alright?" He asked with those deep blue Eric eyes. A fresh wave of tears formed and I pushed my way through the front door clearing him out of my path.

I spent the next two weeks in autopilot. Waking up with my head in the toilet, going to work and throwing up on my arrival at work, leaving work and heading home to recollect my spot at the foot of the toilet. Amelia was a gem. She held my hair back, fed me plenty of saltine crackers and ginger ale. She was even planning on coming with me to my first doctor's appointment and registering us for Lamaze classes. Sometimes I felt like she was more excited at the prospect of this baby than I was. It was hard to think that part of this baby was also apart of…him. I just wanted to get him out of my mind and out of my life. He made it fairly clear that he didn't want anything to do with me since he didn't stop me from leaving. He also didn't bother to try and get in contact with me. At this very moment he was probably fucking Blair in his office in some ridiculous extremely pleasurable position.

Asshole.

A big, gigantic, sexy, asshole.

I called my Gran down in Bon Temps and informed her of my current state of health. She jumped at the thought of becoming a great grandmother. I promised to fly down as soon as I got the time off. She told me she was proud of me and I had nothing to worry about because I had good people in my life looking after me.

Of course Gran was right but it wasn't as black and white as she thought. Amelia was a great help and I could never thank her enough, but this wasn't her child. Sooner or later I would be doing this on own. And that thought scared me to death, completely. I just had to be strong for my unborn child, it was the only way to get through this.

On Saturday I pushed Amelia out of the house insisting that she take a night off. She had recently forfeited every opportunity she had to go out in favor of spending time with me. I couldn't handle any more of her sweet but irritating hovering and demanded she go paint the town red in me honor. Amelia relented and was soon on her way out to meet up with some friends from her job. I settled down onto the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a light blanket. The weather was growing warmer and warmer by the days. Spring was slowly fading away and making room for a balmy New England summer. I slipped on a soft yellow summer dress that was to flimsy to wear in public and opted to use as lounge wear. I browsed the dvr and found "Nine Months". I let out a grunt while selecting the movie, silently wishing to myself that art would imitate life just once.

Halfway through the film there was a knock on the door. I sighed and removed the blanket from my waist and padded over to the entrance and opened it not expecting to see him behind it.

Eric stood with a hesitant smile on his face and a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands along with a box of chocolates.

"Hi." I moved to slam the door in his face but he stuck his foot in the entry way wedging himself in the small gap of the door. "Wait, Sookie. Please let me explain."

"Get out of here before I call the cops." I threatened. I probably wouldn't be he didn't know that.

"No you won't. Please just let me talk to you." I sighed. He was a big man. I couldn't really keep him out of my apartment, he probably could have barged in but was being considerate of my condition and giving me control of the situation. I swung the door back and allowed him to pass. As Eric walked by I got a whiff of his intoxicating scent and a view of his luscious ass encased in a pair of well worn dark denim. Why did he have to look so good all the time? I took a quick look in the mirror right next to the door and ran a few fingers through my hair trying to tame the wiry pieces. I thought pregnancy was supposed to make me glow not leave me in a constant state of frumpiness.

Eric stood in my living room looking around waiting for me to say something. I crossed my arms and propped myself against a wall. I had nothing to say to him, he could do the talking.

"For you?" he offered the flowers and chocolates. I moved closer to take them from his hands and dumped them on the coffee table. He cleared his throat looking so uncomfortable and awkward. "How are you?"

"Peachy." I replied.

"Okay." Eric shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. "And the baby?"

"What do you care?" I spat. He didn't really think he could show up here with gifts and a sexy smile and everything would be all right? There was too much that had transpired in the past month for me to just forgive.

"I am sorry." He paused and raked his hands through his neatly parted blonde hair. "I am an idiot. What I did to you was incredibly cruel. I was not thinking."

"Was she really your girlfriend?" He nodded and the sting of betrayal was beginning to feel fresh again, like a newly opened wound. "So you were cheating on her with me at the club and at your house."

"No." he shook his head quickly. "We were on our way to breaking up. She came by to collect some things. I was not thinking straight."He said again. Eric took a deep breath and a step closer to me. "I thought maybe I could anger you into leaving me alone. I used her to make you jealous and angry. It was wrong of me." 'Damn hormones,' I thought as tears were falling.

"You're an asshole." I sobbed holding myself.

"Yes." He agreed holding my gaze with those intense eyes of his. "I am sorry. I need to make things well with you and my child. If you'll let me." He was now invading my personal space completely, bending his head a little to look me directly in my eyes. Eric pressed a kiss to my cheek and gripped my waist. "Min sota, you and the baby are my life now. I need to make things right."

I had no intention of letting him off that easy, but I was incredibly horny. I grabbed his biceps as he pushed his cock into my stomach.

"This doesn't change anything." I whispered as he lifted me easily into his arms and carried me to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I brought one of the round chocolate looking balls to my lips and took a bite. They were heavenly. It was the only sweet I had eaten recently that managed to agree with my stomach. I turned to see Eric walking out of my bedroom, stark naked. He smiled and took a seat next to me. I averted my gaze at his rapidly growing cock and shoved another chocolate ball into my mouth.<p>

"Do you like them?" he asked putting one in his mouth as well. I nodded silently. "Good. They're chokladbollar. I use to make these with my father." He began while grabbing my fingers and playing with them. "Every time my mother came home with a new sibling we would make them and give them to her. These are her favorite sweets. It was just a way for my father and I to show her our appreciation for her strength. Now I'm doing it for you."

Oh crap. Why did he always have to say or do these sweet things? He had to know what it was doing to me.

"I haven't really forgiven you." I blurted out. I could feel him tense next to me and his hold on my hand loosened.

"What must I do?"

"I have a doctor's appointment today. Will you come?" That stupid grin returned and he kissed my fingers.

"Of course min sota."

He still wasn't going to get off that easily.

**A/N: Yeah Eric was kind of a big douche. So he's got a long way to go to make up to her. Next time more interaction with the Northman clan. I kind of love them. Thanks for the reviews they are so helpful and encouraging. **


End file.
